The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a hybrid tea cut flower Rose plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘FLORI 0102’.
The new Rose plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed proprietary Rosa hybrida selection, not patented. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the mutation parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Mishima, Osaka, Japan in April, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by vegetative cuttings in Mishima, Osaka, Japan since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.